


The seeds are sown

by like_water



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Flower metaphors, Fluff, Gardening metaphors, M/M, finding old fanfics and finishing them that's what, what happens when you're bored in quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_water/pseuds/like_water
Summary: You don't think anything could grow in your heart, do you?That is your weakness.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 18





	The seeds are sown

Watch out, Elim Garak. 

You’ve escaped many dangers in your life. You’ve fought and defeated powerful enemies, faced and vanquished your fears, and persisted against the odds that fate threw on your path. You’ve endured hardships and emerged stronger. 

Any vulnerabilities you have are well-guarded, hidden behind thick walls. You have your defenses. You think you’re safe. 

But watch out, for there is something coming for you that you won’t have any defense against. Something that will tear down the walls that you’ve grown around your heart and burn the thorns that surround them. It will defeat you before you even realize it’s there. 

You think you’re safe, so you won’t be watching when he finds your heart and turns it into a garden. You don’t think anything could grow in your heart, do you? That is your weakness. 

He will find your heart and plant flowers in it. He will water them and care for them like nobody ever did. Before you know, they’ll take root and bloom, and fill you with their fragrance. 

You won’t stop him. You won’t even try. You’ll welcome your defeat. You’ll cherish the flowers. 

Watch out, Elim Garak. The seeds are sown. The garden is growing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm la-vie-en-lys on tumblr


End file.
